Massacre
by Takeno no Hikari
Summary: Altered view on Itachi's life after The Uchiha Massacre, Sidestory to ITITY, full summary on my page. Discontinued and in the process of being rewritten


A/N: This is just something that came to me while listening to Linkin Park last night. For now it will be a one-shot, but if anyone wants me to continue I will.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, I do however own the poem found at the beginning (I think), so no stealing!

'_Blah'-thoughts_

_Blah-poem (only used once)_

**Blah-Jutsu**

Now on to the story.** (Itachi PoV) **Warning! My poetry sucks so I suggest skipping on to the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massacre

_It was all still there,_

_Behind their stare_

_Saying that I would pay_

_For what I had done to them_

_And I was gone_

_And I was done_

_And my time was up_

_Sensing the blood_

_Running from my own Nightmare_

_That I created._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lies From My Heart

"Seeya tomorrow Naruto-kun," I said to my young student, who I also thought of as a little brother, and smiled at him. _How can he be happy like he is, he knows about the fox, the villagers, for the most part, hate him and I know that he's been…defiled several times. Yet he takes it all in stride, for that otouto, I respect you, after all, few shinobi, let alone civilians, can take all of your pain and then keep a smile on their face._

"Bye Itachi-nii-san!" Naruto yelled loudly with one of his fox grins on his face, the one that no matter who you were, be it the kindest man on earth, or the coldest bastard around, would make you smile. "Say hello to Sasuke for me and tell him I wanna spar again," Naruto said and I nodded an ok and then left.

(Later that night)

Footsteps woke me up from my eighty-nine percent awareness, eleven percent sleep, that I was in. "Who's there?" I asked, with no answer._ I'm guessing assassin, _I thought and then a kunai flew by my head,_ yep defiantly an assassin._

I grabbed my ninja-to next to my table and slowly crept over to my 'living room', a.k.a the room I never use, when I heard a voice, "Itachi are you here?"

My eyes brightened and went back to their regular black after deactivating the Sharingan, and let my blade relax, "Thank Kami it's only you Shisui, I thought someone was trying to kill me," I said, to which he replied, "I'm sorry Itachi," and then leapt at me kunai in hand.

"What the hell Shisui? Why are you trying to kill me?" I half yelled half asked throwing a kunai at his hip, which he dodged, making it land in his stomach.

I ran up to him to try to help him, "No Itachi hurry, don't worry about me, worry about your friend…Naruto, they sent me to kill you so you couldn't cough save him cough cough," Shisui said coughing up blood. My eyes blared red not with my normal Sharingan, but with the most advanced form anyone had ever achieved, the Mangekyou Sharingan.

I walked calmly walked to the Uchiha District only to find my father, Uchiha Fugaku, standing in front of a group of Uchiha's and ranting about how they would spill the 'demon brat's' blood this night.

I held it together long enough to get into the crowd, hiding my face under the hood of my ANBU cloak so everyone would think I was just another Uchiha. I stepped upon the podium and yelled, "**Baisuu Tsukiyomi!"** every Uchiha there, other than my father, was in one the most powerful Genjutsu created, although weakened by the mass use of it.

"Your turn father, **Tsukiyomi,"** and after that word we were taken to my world, the world of the Tsukiyomi. "You're in my world now Fugaku, and while I can't yet hold this for very long, for the next twenty hours you will witness your death every minute, each time a different and more painful way to die," And then I walked out of my realm leaving him tied to a post.

I was standing in front of the now immobile Uchiha's and said one last jutsu after throwing my father down with them, "**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!"** And a large fire ball consumed them when I heard a voice from outside the door.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san I can't sleep where's Itachi-nii-san?" it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke I'm in here but don't come in Dad and I are discussing something priva-," but before I could finish Sasuke opened the door and his eyes widened in shock.

"I-Ita-Itachi-nii-san, why-why did you kill them!" Sasuke asked trough his tears. And before ANBU came with others I ran, I ran out of the room, and then, the house, and then through the gate to our land, and finally I ran out of the gate to Konoha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Right, not that good, not that long, but if anyone reads my other story this explains a little bit about Naruto's and his connection in it. And if anyone actually wants me to continue this and go deeper into the character that is my view on Itachi I will, but don't expect it to be updated as regularly as my other story (not that it updates fast).


End file.
